1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a motor-driven vehicle, more particularly to a motor-driven vehicle with a coupling device for coupling a battery housing to a post on a chassis.
2. Description of the Related Art
A motor-driven vehicle adapted for handicapped passengers is provided with electromotive equipment on a chassis thereof. In general, the electromotive equipment includes a battery housing for accommodating a battery set therein. The battery housing is usually mounted detachably on a rear end of the chassis.
As shown in FIG. 1, a conventional motor-driven vehicle 2 includes a chassis 21 and a battery housing 22 mounted on the chassis 21 through a coupling device 1. The chassis 21 has an upper side 211 with a battery housing mounting region 212 for mounting of the battery housing 22 thereon.
The coupling device 1 includes a first tape 11 fixedly mounted on the battery housing mounting region 212, and a second tape 12 fixedly mounted on a bottom side of the battery housing 22. The first and second tapes 11, 12 engage detachably with each other in a hook-and-loop engaging manner so as to secure the battery housing 22 on the chassis 21.
However, detachment of the second tape 12 from the first tape 11 requires peeling of the second tape 12 from the first tape 11 and simultaneous lifting of the battery housing 22 against the resistance provided by the hook-and-loop engagement between the first and second tapes 11, 12, which is relatively inconvenient and laborious for the handicapped passengers.